


v4 killing hope

by 1kokichi_kokichi_panta



Series: killing hope [1]
Category: v4 killing hope
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, killing hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kokichi_kokichi_panta/pseuds/1kokichi_kokichi_panta
Series: killing hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058078





	v4 killing hope

\--Chapter one-- Aishe kill 

Darkness Alone Confused Cramped 

I don’t know how I got here or who I am…”why am I here” I asked myself as I got up from a desk, all I felt when I got up was pain coming from my head “ow…” I said as I looked at the room I was in:

The room was a classroom and the way the room looked was old. It had plants growing in the room.

When I got up I had a look around the room, the room was old and when I looked up I saw a monster “?why is that there” I asked myself as I saw lockers in the room when I walked to it, it started to move. I walked to the locker and opened the locker door and a boy came out.

The boy’s hair was blue and he had on a shirt with pacman on it, a scarf that had strips going up and down in a pattern of blue and black, when the boy looked up he started to scream as if I was a monster “hey! Calm down!” I yelled at him and he stopped and looked at the room “where are we?” the boy asked as I said to him we were in a classroom, when I told him that he just looked at me like he was not surprised. "how are you not scared?!" I yelled as he just smiled "my name is Ishe oma the ultimate gamer ," he said as I just looked at him "m-my name is Aishe kill he ultimate Detective," I said as he looked at the dark and old classroom.


End file.
